


Cas Likes Dean's Desperation

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, castiel - Freeform, dean tied to a chair, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is tied to a chair and really needs to pee, but Cas doesn't want to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Likes Dean's Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Contains pee fetish. I am new to this, and I could always use some help, so please leave suggestions or constructive criticism. Thanks!

_Hours_. It had been hours. Dean didn’t know what to do. The ropes around his hands and feet were past just being a mild discomfort, and his whole body ached from not moving in so long. That wasn’t the big problem at the time though. Dean tried not to think about it. He needed to ignore it, he needed to think of something, anything, else. He thought about how his captor had ambushed him when he walked in the door to the motel room. He tried concentrating on what he looked like, but it was all really fuzzy. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a painful spasm in his lower abdomen. Dean looked around the motel room, frantic to get to the bathroom ten feet away, but it was in vain. The fucking monster who tied him up had taken all of his weapons and tools. Dean groaned and squirmed wildly, trying to hold on. He needed to pee really bad. Worse than that time he and Sam had a holding contest. Dean cried out in desperation for someone to help him.

  
Castiel watched unseen as Dean crossed his legs and whimpered. Cas felt incredibly ashamed of himself for not helping Dean, but for some reason he didn't care. The way Dean squirmed was making him feel strange, but very good. Cas had come to the hotel room to ask him for help, and when he got there he had seen Dean tied up to a chair. Immediately Cas had realized that Dean needed to urinate, but he decided to watch what would happen.

  
Dean was going to lose it. He had done everything he could, but there was no way to hold back the flood. He was at his wit’s end, and there was only one possibility left, however embarrassing it was.

  
“Cas, if you’ve got your ears on, please come help me. I am in er umm…well Cas I need….um if you don’t mind….Cas get the hell down here!”

  
When Castiel heard this, he felt guilt wash over him. He thought to himself, "What am I doing? I can't make Dean wet himself... No matter how good Dean would look sitting in a pool of his own pee. Wait, what am I thinking!" Yet, he still could feel himself getting a 'boner,' as Dean calls it. Now Castiel was very intrigued, but this lead to a dilema. He wanted to see Dean lose it, but he also knew he should help.

  
Castiel appeared before Dean and decided to play the innocent card, “What is the problem, Dean? Are you hurt?” His blue eyes looked into the other man’s.

  
“Oh Cas, I really need- Damn it Cas, I need to fucking piss!”

  
The angel looked at Dean and tried to keep calm. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

"What happened?" Castiel couldn't help but notice a small wet patch on Dean's crotch.

"I don't know," Dean said in a panicked voice, " Some son of a bitch attacked me when I walked in the door, just please untie me!"

Cas nodded and walked as slowly as possible without seeming too conspicuous. He fumbled with the rope for a while before Dean shouted at him to move faster. Luckily in his frantic state he didn't realize that Cas could just cut the rope with his angel blade. Finally, after a lot of cursing and groaning from Dean, Castiel untied his hands. He moved to the front of the chair to untie Dean's feet, but gasped when he saw the wet patch becoming larger, and that wasn't the only thing getting bigger in Dean's pants. Castiel felt a rush of euphoria when he saw this and gaped at the sight. Dean just blushed and told Cas, in a whisper, to move faster.

Minutes later, just after Cas untied the last rope, he heard a soft hissing noise and Dean's gasp. Looking up, he saw Dean's jeans becoming dark as they filled with warm pee. He saw Dean had closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. The piss pooled in the seat and then overflowed, dripping onto the carpet. Castiel just sat back on the floor and watched, but he felt something strange. Looking down he saw his pants were tented, but Cas didn't know what to do. Meanwhile Dean had finished peeing and was watching Cas.

He thought to himself," Poor bastard doesn't even know how to wank off... Maybe I should show him..." Dean walked over to Cas and sat down, "Hey Cas, you uh need some help there?"


End file.
